Bored
by hopefuldreamer1991
Summary: Collection of humorous tales. We learned in Blank Points that Terra and Master Xehanort argue about who will have control over Terra's heart. Over the years, however, they've become more bored alone inside this dark room. "There really isn't anything to do here…"
1. Chapter 1- I Spy

"There really isn't anything to do here…" sighed Terra.

"Giving up already?" Master Xehanort questioned. "Plenty to do, like plot for ultimate control of Kingdom Hearts!"

"That's all you've said you've done for like, ten years!"

"Fine then, let's do something else!"

* * *

_3 hours later..._

__"I spy with my little eye…something…black!" exclaimed Master Xehanort.

"This room," sighed Terra.

"Beginners luck. I spy with my little eye…something…black!"

"This room…"

"Ok, now you're just showing off!"

_5 hours later..._

__"...something…BLACK!"

"This room. And let me guess the answer to the next one, this room…in MY HEART!"

Master Xehanort looked at Terra with a blank expression. "I spy with my little eye…something…black!"

'_Aqua, Ven…you better get me outta here…SOON.' _Terra though sadly.

* * *

Ok, I know this was lame, but I thought about this one day and was bored, so I thought why not write it down. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Finding Nemo for that matter :) Give ideas for what else these to should do in the reviews!

Also be sure to check out _Destiny and Dawn_. I should be updating that soon, and the first Disney world will be featured in the next chapter. You won't be expecting this first world :)


	2. Chapter 2- The Contest

Terra: "..."

Master Xehanort "…"

Terra: "…"

Master Xehanort "…"

"…"

"….."

"…"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…..!"

"HA! You blinked!" screamed Master Xehanort.

"Did not!" shrieked Terra as he wiped away tears and dust. "I just...winced…"

"You failed to save you're friends Terra, why should I expect you to beat me in a staring contest?"

"Why you little…" With that, they each attempted to summon their keyblades, wanting to clash in the greatest battle to ever occur within one's self, but considering they were still in Terra's heart, they had to stick with a hand slapping contest instead.


	3. Chapter 3- The Game

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! And thank you to RobinApprenticeLover for the idea! I hope I got this right lol. I will consider any suggestions left in the reviews. And make sure to read Destiny and Dawn. I enjoy writing Bored, but Destiny and Dawn is my baby, so be sure to check it out! Especially the first Disney world I just added (you'll be surprised!) :) I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

****Terra sat in one corner trying to ignore his nemesis' presence. Master Xehanort sighed and walked over to him.

"So…"Master Xehanort started.

"Yeah?!" asked Terra.

"Are your shoe laces untied?"

"Huh?" Terra looked down at his shoes.

"If they are, don't trip!"

"Okay…"

"Is your refrigerator running?"

"We're inside my heart…"

"If it is, you better catch it!"

"Is this some kind of game?!"

"AHA! You mentioned the game! You lose!"

"What game?! You're seriously going senile Old Man…!"

"You lost the game because you said it; therefore, I win!"

"Ok, if that's the case, didn't you just lose because you just mentioned it too?!"

This made Master Xehanort stop in his tracks. Terra caught him in his own trap. Master Xehanort stomped the ground, punched the wall, then walked away cursing.


	4. Chapter 4- Truth or Dare

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming, and remember I take ideas. And make sure you read Destiny and Dawn :)**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Terra and Master Xehanort**

* * *

…"Truth," said Terra cautiously. He didn't want to do anything he may later regret.

"What is your deepest…darkest…secret?!" asked Master Xehanort.

"Um…I sleep with a nightlight…"

"C'mon! That's not a real secret!"

"Okay! Okay! I've been in love with Aqua since I was five! Her sweet demeanor, her blue hair that reminds me of the ocean, her bad A keyblade skills! I secretly hope that one day we'll marry, have kids, and settle down on a private island somewhere."

Master Xehanort fell onto the ground and began laughing uncontrollably. Tears ran down his face and he kicked his feet uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOVE! A MOST POINTLESS EMOTION!"

"Okay Old Man, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to…" Terra though for a minute. He couldn't think of any ideas. "Sing the theme song to Barney."

"C'mon Boy! Think of something good! That's the whole point of this game!"

"Okay…go bang your head against the wall over and over and chant 'long live Kingdom Hearts.'"

Thinking that Kingdom Hearts would appreciate his sacrifice, Master Xehanort did as he was dared.

"LONG LIVE KINGDOM HEARTS!" BANG! "LOOOOONG LI VEY KIIINGD EM HARS!" BANG! "LOOO LI KEY…." and with that, Master Xehanort fell onto the ground, passed out.

"Idiot," Terra muttered.

This isolated place really changes people and makes them go crazy. Not that the Old Man wasn't already a kook before.


	5. Chapter 5- Guess Who?

**I have to say, the support I've gotten on these little stories has been amazing. You guys ROCK! I only intended for this to be a filler in between writing for ****_Destiny and Dawn_****, but it looks like this may be more than that. I just finished the Mary Poppins world for D&D, and I'm thinking I'll do either Lilo and Stitch (with a teenage Lilo) or Dumbo next. **

**Also, make sure you check out the new Christmas oneshot I just posted this morning, title ****_What is This Christmas?_**** The Organization had been giving the day off in recognition of the Christmas holidays. The problem is that Roxas doesn't know what this** "Christmas** thing" is. **

**As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts :)**

* * *

****"Is your person a she?" asked Terra.

"Negatory," answered Master Xehanort. Terra then flipped down all the females on his board. "Does your person where glasses?" MX continued.

"No. Does your person have blonde hair?"

"Negative. Does you person wear glasses?"

"Eeee…Yes. Does your person have brown hair?"

"No. Does your person have a beard?"

"Mmmhmm. Does your person have black hair?"

"Nope. Does your person have red hair?"

"Eh yep. Is your person a male?"

"Yeah…does your person wear glasses?"

"Yep."

"HAHA, I KNOW, YOU'RE DAVID!" screamed Master Xehanort.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" screamed Terra. "What a minute…" Terra looked down as his board and noticed all of his cards were flipped down.

"YOU CHEATED OLD MAN! YOU WEREN'T DESCRIBING ANYONE!"

"That's not true," answered the old coot.

"Then how do explain this?!" Terra stated as he pointed to his board.

"Why, I was describing ME!"

"THIS IS GUESS WHO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DESCRIBING ONE OF THESE PEOPLE!"

"It's Guess Who, Boy, not Guess Who is the Person On One of These Many Cards!"

With that Terra lost it, and he threw his board at Master Xehanort, knocking him out in the process.


	6. Chapter 6- Ouch

"Right foot yellow," Terra commanded.

Master Xehanort chuckled to himself as he placed his foot on the yellow dot on the mat that was placed on the floor.

Terra once again spun the arrow. "Left foot blue." MX once again did as he was directed.

"GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!" he commanded.

"Left hand green." MX bent down and followed what the wheel commanded. He felt a pain in his back as he did so, but his pride did not allow him to show this.

"Right foot green." The pain began to grow.

Terra snickered as he purposely shifted the arrow. "Right hand green." That did it.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Master Xehanort screamed. He threw his back out, popped his knee cap out of place, and then fell to the ground head first, knocking him unconscious.

"I love this game…" Terra muttered.

* * *

**Thanks AquiXia for the great idea ;) I do not own Kingdom Hearts**


	7. Chapter 7- BONK!

**Ok, for all of my Destiny & Dawn readers, here's the deal: the story has NOT been cancelled; however, I have been struggling with a bit of writers block. I planned for my next Disney world to be Dumbo, but then I remembered that Dumbo was a summon 7 years before the events of D&D, so I am struggling deciding whether I should add it or move on. I have other Disney worlds picked out, but I'm still trying to figure out how to advance it in the story, ie Lilo & Stitch with Lilo as a teenager. Plus, I'm still working out the kinks with the villian's plot. As always, though, I will consider readers ideas.**

**I'd love to update more often and have more time to gather my thoughts on my stories, but I'm currently in my final year of college and I'm student teaching. As if being in the school full time isn't busy enough, I also have to write lesson plans for all I do. But I do intend to finish D&D. I have several Krissa stories in mind and I want to share them. **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Terra, or Master Xehanort.**

* * *

"MARCOOOOOOOO!" screamed Master Xehanort with his eyes closed.

"Polo…" answered Terra nonchalantly as he sat against the wall. MX slowly followed his voice (after all, he is an old fart), and Terra rolled out of the way on another spot by the wall.

BONK!

Master Xehanort crashed into the wall, falling onto the floor hard.

"Ow…MARCOOOOOOO!"

"Sigh….polo…"

Same story...

WHAM!

"YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME BOY! I _WILL _WIN! MAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRCOOOOOOO OOOO!"

"Polo…polo…polo…"

SMACK!

This time, Master Xehanort was knocked unconscious. Again.

"What. An .Idiot."

* * *

Not my best chapter, but it had been awhile since I have updated, so I just did what first came to mind lol.


	8. Chapter 8- Freaked Out…Big Time

_"Have you ever seen such a beautiful niiiiiiiight…"_

"I haven't seen night in almost twelve years…" mumbled Terra.

Master Xehanort kept singing. "_I could almost kiss the stars…for shining so BRIGHT…"_

_Because that's totally possible…_, Terra thought sarcastically.

"_When I see you smiling, I go…OH! OH! OH….WAH!"_

_Yeah, now I'm scared..._

_"I would never want to miss this…"_

_I wish I could..._

_"Cause in my heart…I know what THIS IS!"_

"UM, I'm sorry, but we're in _MY heart!"_

"_This is what dreams are made of…"_

_This is why migraines exist..._

_"This is what dreeeeeeeams are made of! I've got…somewhere I belong! I've got somebody to love!"_

"OK old man, now I'm freaked out!"

"_This is what dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeams…are made of!"_

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok boy, it's you're turn to pick a song!"

"I'll pass…"

"CHICKEN! Bock, bock…BOOOOOOOOOOCK!"

"Ok, ok…I've got one. _I HATE YOUUUUUU! YOU HATE MEEEEE! LET'S PUSH XEHANORT INTO THE WALL!" _

And that's exactly what Terra did. And MX was knocked unconscious. Again.

* * *

__**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Lizzie McGuire. Or Barney.**


	9. Chapter 9- Battleship

**Thanks RobotToxic for the great idea! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Don't forget to favorite and comment so I know you like it!**

* * *

"HAHAHA BOY! I get the feeling that your battleship is about to sink under my power!" Master Xehanort exclaimed.

"Eeeee…yeah…just take your turn Old Man," Terra sighed.

"Hmmm…2B…"

"Not 2B…"

"2B…"

"It's not 2B…you say it like…"

"2B or not 2B! That is the question! Does part of the enemy ship lie here, or towards another part of the sea…"

"Hey Shakespeare wannabe! You say it B2, as in…B2!"

"Ok youth with no sense of humor…B2!"

"Crap! You Sunk my battleship!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ever the fool boy! And forever a pawn of my awesomeness and winning…ness!"

And with that, Terra chunked his battleship board at MX, hitting him in the head; thus knocking him unconscious. Again.

* * *

Anybody get the VeggieTales reference? I'm sure I'm probably the only one that gets it, so it may not be very funny to everyone else lol.


	10. Chapter 10- A Literal Heart Burn

**I have over 50 reviews?! You guys ROCK! I never intended for this to be anything other than a filler story, so the fact that it's reached this milestone is AMAZING! Keep commenting and following, as long as you continue to enjoy this I'll keep writing it! I don't own Kingdom Hearts btw...**

* * *

****"Alright, boy," began Master Xehanort, "today is the beginning of a master experiment of epic proportions!"

"Let me guess. Something that will knock you unconscious. Again," answered Terra.

"Once more, you are wrong. I've always heard that this here Mentos and Coke can do extraordinary things when put together! Imagine what could happen, perhaps it could lead me to the X-Blade…and ultimately KINGDOM HEARTS!"

"With sugary junk?! And where did you get those things, the gift shop?! Seriously, we're in MY HEART!"

"STAND BACK!" With that, MX placed the coke on the ground, then placed the Mentos candies inside. The Coke immediately began to fizz up, and with that, it came out of the bottle like a rocket. It splattered all over the floor, creating a burning sensation over all of the surfaces (a literal heart burn, if you will).

"HOT! HOOOOOOT! RAAAAAAAAH!" MX screamed. With that, he fell unconscious. Again.

"Thank goodness I thought to put on my heat resistant clothes today…" mumbled Terra.


	11. Chapter 11-SMAAAAAASH!

There he saw it…sleeping in the corner…curled up into a little ball...

As he walked, he got closer…closer…closer...

It was sleeping like a baby, looking like there was nothing in the world wrong at all…not a care...

Closer…closer...

**_SMAAAAAAAAASH!_**

"ARRRRRGH!" Master Xehanort screamed. Terra had just smashed a pair of cymbals in his face. And he returned to consciousness. This time...

* * *

Ok I know that was lame, but it was all I could think of lol. I don't own KH btw...


	12. Chapter 12- Pin the Tail Where it Hurts

"Let's see," Master Xehanort stated as he took off his blindfold, "I'm sure I got that tail on that creature's backside." MX looked at where he pinned his tail on the donkey, and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Not even close, Old Man," said Terra. The tail was hanging on the donkey's nose.

"Oh yeah, like you could do better!" MX exclaimed, handing another tail and the blindfold to Terra.

_What has my life come to,_ Terra thought. He placed the blindfold over his eyes, though unbeknown to Xehanort, ,he folded in a way to where he could see through the thin fabric.

"Let's see," stated Terra as he tip toed around the heart, "I bet I'm getting closer, closer..."

"EEEEEEYOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Master Xehanort. Terra has 'conviently' placed the tail right in the middle of MX's behind.

Terra smiled. "Well if you're going to act the part, you might as well look it, too."


	13. Chapter 13- Operation!

**Ok, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in over a month, but the last several weeks got really busy! I just wrapped up student teaching and I ****_finally_**** graduated college, so hopefully the updates will come faster! If you have any ideas that you want included in this fic and ****_Know Your Kingdom Hearts Stars, _****leave them in the reviews and you may see them in the future!**

**Also regarding the status of Destiny and Dawn, I want to finish the story, but because of my hiatus on it between December and March, I struggled to get my readers to return to it, so I don't know if there is any interest in it anymore. If enough people review or PM me that they want me to continue working on it, I will. I have most of the major plot points in my head know, I just have to write them down.**

* * *

**BUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!**

"Way to go, Old Man, if you were operating on a real person, he would have been dead a long time ago."

"Gimme a break, lad. I didn't study pre-med in college!"

"What did you major in, idiotocracy with a minor concentration in senile behaviorisms?!"

"HUSH!" MX grabbed another card. He drew the Adam's Apple. Slowly but surely, he grabbed the tweezers and attempted to grab the small piece of plastic out of the hole on the game board.

**BUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!**

"Seriously you old coot, that buzzing is giving me an everlasting migraine!"

"Like you could do better, boy!"

"I _KNOW _I can do better!" With that, Terra grabbed the tweezers and drew a card. He got the Horse (aka the hardest one to remove). He slowly but surely made his way into the hole...

**BUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Master Xehanort laughed uncontrollably. With that, Terra grabbed the game and smashed in on the Old Man's head, and he was knocked unconscious. Again.


	14. Chapter 14- He just wanted his morsels

Master Xehanort placed the blindfold on his head, and then he spun around five times. He took the bat and swung it in the air.

Miss.

"Curses!" he exclaimed. Try number two.

Miss.

"Meh!" Try number three.

Miss.

"Tarter SAUCE!" Try number four.

Miss.

"C'mon you old plank of wood, I want the chocolatey morsels!" Try number five.

Miss.

"ARRRGH! I don't get it, I was a pinata CHAMPION as a young lad!"

_The pinata is revealed to be shaped like Kingdom Hearts._

"Hmm," Terra said, "I have no idea how you could mess up a kiddie game. Though knowing you, it's no surprise."

While MX is removing his blindfold, it is revealed that Terra was in charge of the rope. He purposely kept the pinata up against the ceiling, guaranteeing MX's failure.

"Alright, boy," the Old Coot began, "if I can't do it, there's NO WAY you can!"

"Gimme that," Terra answered, grabbing the blindfold and bat from Terra. He put on the blindfold, but like the Pin the Tail on the Donkey game, he tied it in a manner where he could still see through it. He took the bat, and...

"WHACK!" he smacked Master Xehanort in the head, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Again.

"What a nut job," Terra muttered. He took off the blindfold, and he grabbed the bat and smacked the pinata, allowing all the candy to fall out freely.

"I'm going to have a feast tonight," Terra said. For the first time in years, he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15- Candyland!

**I have over 75 reviews?! XD YOU GUYS ROCK! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo :) 3**

* * *

"Two yellows!" Master Xehanort exclaimed, moving his green game piece. "Now I need just a purple, and I win! And the muffins will be mine!"

Terra just rolled his eyes. "It's a game, you moron! You realize that there is no _real _candy involved, right?!"

"That's where your wrong, boy! My being victorious, perhaps Kingdom Hearts will recognize this honor and reward me with sweet morsels!"

"For winning a preschool game?!"

_Master Xehanort pondered this thought, unable to come up with a clever comeback. _"Just take your turn!"

Terra drew a card, which revealed a red square. "Rats," he stated as he moved his red game piece on a red square that had a black dot on it.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" MX laughed. "You're stuck! You lose a turn!"

"Just go, Old Man!"

"Fine, fine!" Master Xehanort drew a card that had a candy cane on it. "MMMMMMMM, I _LOVE_ peppermint!"

"Ha, that means you have to go back to the Peppermint Forest, which is near the beginning!"

"What?! I REFUSE! I am this close to being victorious!"

"Quit whining and move your piece!"

"No! I won't! The next card is a purple! I WIN! I...I...wiiiin!"

With that, Terra lost it. He grabbed all the game pieces and threw them at MX, knocking him down head first. He proceeded to hit him in the head with the game board over and over again. And Xehanort was knocked unconscious. Again.

"Fool," Terra muttered. He grabbed a lollipop and sat down. He sucked it as he enjoyed the sight of the man he hated the most unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16- New Contest, STARRING YOU!

**Have you ever came up with your own scenario for '****_Bored_****?' Have you ever wished that your ideas could make it into the story?**

**NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN!**

**HERE'S HOW THIS CONTEST WORKS!**

**Write your own chapter and submit it either my sending it in a review or sending me a private message. Include my OC Krissa somehow, but be creative. It may be in a dream form, or maybe you can think of something better! I will be sure to read each and every one of them! All credit will be given to you, and I will tell everyone to go read your fanfics!**

_**Rules:**_

_**Read my fanfic Destiny and Dawn to get to know more about Krissa.**_

_**Follow, Favorite, and Review each chapter in the story so that I know you read it :)**_

_**Be funny, original, and creative!**_

_**No stealing other people's ideas (plagiarism is a big no-no!)**_

_**Have Master Xehanort knocked unconscious at the end of the chapter. This is a no brainer lol.**_

_**You MAY include your other OCs in this chapter if you wish!**_

_**Nothing 'M' rated. It will not be posted, sorry.**_

**The winner will have their chapter posted in a future chapter of ****_Bored_****! If**_** there are enough entries, 2nd and 3rd place prizes will be chosen as well. Good luck, and have fun writing ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17- Update

**First off, THANK YOU so much to all that have entered the contest so far! Each of the stories are very funny and I enjoyed reading them. I'm also pleased to say that the contest had a good enough response to where I can pick 2nd and 3rd place winners too, so everyone keep your eyes out for those.**

**Also, IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO ENTER! If you are interested, check out the rules posted in the previous chapter. It also doesn't have to be anything long or fancy. Quality Quantity. **

**ALSO, I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier, but no yaoi please. It's nothing personal, but Terra x Master Xehanort?! (shivers...)**

**CONTEST ENDS SATURDAY, JUNE 29th! Happy Writing :)**

**-hopefuldreamer1991, aka Karis Alias**


	18. Chapter 18- 3rd Place

**In 3rd place, by L aka ****K1ngdomhearts****! And Xeol is his/her (sorry i don't know lol) OC.**

* * *

It was a usual day (or night, you couldn't tell from inside Terra's heart), and we find the two misfits playing..

"Scissors-paper-rock!"  
"Scissors-paper-rock!"  
"Hah, I win! Take that, old man!" Terra crowed after winning the 6429th match against MX.

"..."

"Can't bear the consequences of losing? Heh." Terra said.

".. No. Rematch. I met Krissa in a dive-to-the-heart moment. I will win the next match." replied MX.

"This is my freaking heart, how the hell are you able to do a DTTH if your heart is already here?!" shrieked (yes, shrieked) Terra.

"It is a secret only known to those to.."

"Yeah yeah, to those who try to control the x-blade, and all that. Come on!" Terra said.

"Ready.." Xeol said.

"What the heck?" exclaimed both Terra and MX.

"Who are you, and how did you enter my heart?" asked Terra, attempting to summon his keyblade but instead summoned a twig.

"Doesn't matter. The reason I'm here is just to referee this match." said Xeol, Terra and MX sweatdropping.

"Oh, and Terra, c'mere for a moment." asked Xeol.

After a brief whisper, Terra returned to his respective place, just opposite MX.

"The final battle, boy. Let's finish this."  
"That's my line! At least the last one is."

"Ready.." said Xeol, both Terra and MX tensing.

"GO!"

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

MX won.

"WTH XEOL" shouted Terra, flipping a table that appeared out of nowhere to Xeol and MX, who were somehow close to each other (no yaoi plox, ugh), knocking them out. Again.


	19. Chapter 19- 2nd Place

**In 2nd place, by MoonLitSparklesofTwilight:**

* * *

Terra and Master Xehanort were sitting on two random chairs, staring at each-other. Both had no idea why, but they knew something was going to happen…

"Didn't we do this before?" MX questioned.

"Yup." Terra replied bluntly. MX cackled evilly, thinking of a boring Kingdom Hearts revolved plot like always. What was new? Oh yeah! Nothing.

*Somewhere in the distance!*

Krissa was riding in the Lanes Between, when a strange dark portal appeared.

"Ah!" She screamed, and then everything went black.

*In ANOTHER area in the distance*

A girl, around 16 with short black hair, a graphic t-shirt, and a black skirt and chains, was walking around Disney Castle. It was her first day in Keyblade Training, and she needed to study up on magic. Suddenly, a portal appeared, and everything went blank.

*Back with Terranort-ish*

"Who is that?" Terra said to the two girls on the floor. They both stirred at the same time, standing while holding their heads.

"What happened…" Krissa muttered, rubbing her head. The girls blonde hair seemed to be tangled since she fell into the twisting portal.

MX was looking at them, noticing the light in them from the Keyblades. "Would you mind helping me out of here? Then I can teach you how to use those Keyblades of yours."

"He's going to try and take your heart like he did me!" Terra spat with annoyance. Rose looked at Terra, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Uhm, can't you just make the place more colorful, this is your heart." She questioned, a grin on her face.

"It's not that-" And that's when he noticed. He is able to make a bunch of games appear, but can't make a dang room more colorful then an endless pit?

"Hey, want to play Sorry! Sliders?" Krissa questioned with a slight smile. That's as much as they're getting, so they'll take it.

"Sure!"

*Two long agonizing hours later*

"Hahaha! Kingdom Hearts will be mine!" He yelled, pushing a tiny Sorry piece, pushing Rose's out. Terra grinned, turning the game into live pieces, and trapping MX in the middle of the small hard to miss target.

"May we?" Krissa and Rose said in unison, gesturing to the giant Sorry piece in front of them. Terra smiled, motioning for them to push it. So together, they pushed it, and the outcome was worthwhile.

"Kingdom Hearts will grant me power for defeating you're-" And before her can finish, the piece hits him, knocking him out.

Thank god, because Kingdom Hearts was about to explode into darkness from the annoyance and persistence of the evil Keyblade Master…


	20. Chapter 20- THE WINNER!

**It's the moment we've all been waiting for! The winner of the contest! Thanks to all that entered! I enjoyed reading each and every entry and they were all funny. I was surprised that I got such a good turn out! Unfortunately, I can't just declare that everyone wins, even though I'd like to. If I didn't pick you, please don't take it personally. It definitely wasn't because I didn't like it. Like I said, I got such a good turn out that it was difficult to pick, and if you ever want me to use your idea, let me know and I'll still give you credit.**

**Also, thanks for making this silly story what it is! 129 reviews?! That's insane! I never anticipated that, but thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**...**

**Was this contest shameless promotion for ****_Destiny and Dawn_****? No...ok, yeah well maybe. But did it work? I'd say it certainly helped haha :)**

**...**

**Also, before I announce the winner, I will first briefly mention my new story ****_Give Me Your Heart _****(yayy more shameless self promotion!), published just this morning! I wasn't planning on writing a new story, but the though came to my head in a whim and I wanted to get it written down before it was forgotten. If you like war stories, I'd suggest checking it out, and if you don't, please do anyway hehe :)))**

**...**

**And with that, the first place winner is...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Repliku14! **_

_**CONGRATULATIONS! AND AGAIN, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ENTERING AND FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**_

* * *

"... All I'm saying is that when she wakes up, I call dibs on her heart."  
"No one gets dibs on her heart, all right? I'm just interested in how she got here."  
Krissa woke up to the sound of the two bickering.  
"Ah, so you're awake." Xehanort loomed over her.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" The blonde defensively punched Xehanort in the face, and the old man fell unconscious. Again.  
Terra helped Krissa up from the ground. "Pretty nice punch, blondie. Now, why exactly are you here?"  
"Master Yen Sid helped me get in here. Your friends Aqua and Ventus sent me here to keep you company while they search for ways to free your heart from Xehanort. You ARE Terra, right?"  
"Yep. So, you met Aqua and Ventus?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"You... DO know that you'll be stuck in my heart until they find a way?"  
"Eh, no worries. C'mon, let's find something to do."

2 hours later...  
"I will demolish BOTH of you as Jigglypuff!"  
"Pfft! As if! Jigglypuff sucks."  
"Hey, don't blame him for his choice. Jigglypuff has untapped potential," said Krissa.  
"Finally, someone who agrees! Remind me to make you one of my servants when I take over Kingdom Hearts."  
"No thanks. Anyways, I'm gonna play as Yoshi."  
"Interesting choice. I'll be Captain Falcon," replied Terra.  
The next half hour was filled with Super Smash Bros. Brawl. After a while, though, Xehanort got annoyed.  
"Quit spamming the Falcon Punch! You use it because you are weak and in need of defense!"  
"I use it because it's the quickest way to get ."  
"Whatever! Let's play something else. This is boring."  
"How about Guitar Hero?" suggested Krissa.

Another half an hour later...  
Xehanort is NOT very good at Guitar Hero.  
"Gah! This is ridiculous! The game is obviously possessed. Nothing can defeat me!"  
"Then how did you lose every match of Super Smash Bros?"  
"Silence! I demand that you let me sing."  
"Actually, I'd like to keep singing," requested Krissa.  
"It's my turn! You've sung every song!"  
"Xehanort, let her sing. She's a guest, and she's way better at singing than you."  
"Thanks," said Krissa.  
"I must prove to you that I am superior!"  
"I've heard you sing, if you can call it that." Terra tried to keep his cool in front of Krissa.  
"You're just jealous of my ability! Give me that!" Xehanort grabbed at the microphone.  
"Stop it!" Krissa complained.  
"All right, that's it!" Terra bashed Xehanort with his guitar, and the old man fell unconscious. Again.  
"Sorry you had to see that."  
"Nah, it's okay. He was getting on my nerves, too."  
"How about a game of UNO?"  
"That sounds great."


	21. Chapter 21- RAP BATTLE!

_My name's Terra and I'm here to say,  
_

_I will out rap you, night and day!_

_I wield a keyblade, and that's a fact!_

_But my heart, Xehanort did hack!_

_He entered my body, what a creeper,_

_Making him as perverted as a Tom peeper!_

_But it don't matter, cause at the the end of the day,_

_I'll knock the old man unconscious, and on the ground he'll lay!_

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" Master Xehanort hissed.

"I'd like to see you do better," Terra responded.

"I will! Music D.J.!" _The sound of music came out of nowhere. _

_Now, this is the story_

_All about how My life got flipped turned upside down,_

_And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there,_

_I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air._

"That's not an original..." Terra argued during an instrumental solo.

_In West Philadelphia, born and raised,_

_ On the playground is where I spent most of my days,_

_ Chillin' out, maxin', relaxin' all cool,_

_ And all shootin' some B-ball outside of the school_

_When a couple of guys who were up to no good,_

_ Started makin' trouble in my neighborhood,_

_ I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, And said, _

_"You're movin' with your aunty and uncle in Bel Air!"_

_I whistled for a cab and when it came near,_

_ The license plate said fresh and had a dice in the mirror!_

_ If anything I could say that this cab was rare_

_ But I thought now forget it, yo home to Bel Air!_

"THAT'S NOT!" Terra continued to yell.

_I pulled up to a house about seven or eight,_

_ And I yelled to the cabby, "Yo holmes, smell you later!" _

_Looked at my kingdom, I was finally there,_

_ To settle my throne as the prince of Bel Air!_

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT," Terra continued, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE UP YOUR OWN RAP ON THE SPOT, NOT COPY THE THEME SONG OF A TWO DECADE OLD TELEVISION SHOW!"

"Well then, you'll love this," Master Xehanort responded. "Music DJ!"

_Everybody out there, go run and tell,_

_ Your homeboys and home girls, it's time for Keenan and Kel!_

_ They keep you laughing in the afternoon So, don't touch that dial..._

Terra then booed and threw a brick at Master Xehanort. And he was knocked unconscious. Again.

* * *

**Thank you Oblivionkeeper23 for giving me the idea of doing a rap battle! For those of you who are young, Master Xehanort's raps were the theme songs from _Fresh Prince of Bel Air _and _Kenan and __Kel._ With the success of the recent contest, do you think I should do those contests more often, maybe on a monthly basis? Perhaps with different suggested themes each time? **

**Destiny and Dawn and Give Me Your Heart have also been recently updated, so be sure to check those out as well! (Please ;) )**


	22. Chapter 22- WHAAAAAT!

**Yes, you heard right! Another contest!**

MX: Oh no, that means everybody is going to try and find different ways to torture me!

**That's right, Old Man!**

Please tell me that Krissa girl isn't going to be back...

**You betcha she is!**

MX: Just knock me unconscious right now...

**Okay! ****_Knocks MX upside the head with a baseball bat (I've been watching a baseball game, yes I'm a fanfic writer that likes watching sports. Sue me :) ). And he's knocked unconscious. Again._**

Terra: I could get used to these...

**Anyways... like I said, there's going to be another contest! Due to the amazing turnout from the last one, I decided to do them more regularly! Whether they'll be monthly or every couple weeks, I haven't decided yet, but they'll each have their own theme.**

****THEME:****

**Think of a classic TV cartoon! What qualifies as a classic you may ask?! For me, it will be nothing from this millenium, so anything from the beginning of cartoons a long time ago through 1999. You may be wondering, how is a classic cartoon and Krissa going to fit in about a story that takes place in Terra's heart?! That will be for YOUR imagination to decide! The winner will have their idea posted in a future chapter, and (like last time), pending the outcome, 2nd and 3rd place winners may be chosen as well. All recognition will be given to you!**

**Here are the rules: **

_**Rules:**_

_**Read my fanfic Destiny and Dawn OR Give Me Your Heart to get to know more about Krissa. (Or Both, that's very acceptable, but I will say that her personality is better described in D&D given GMYH is a period piece, so that may help you more when writing your chapter)  
**_

_**Follow, Favorite, and Review each chapter in the story so that I know you read it :)**_

_**Be funny, original, and creative!**_

_**No stealing other people's ideas (plagiarism is a big no-no!)**_

_**Have Master Xehanort knocked unconscious at the end of the chapter. This is a no brainer lol.**_

_**You MAY include your other OCs in this chapter if you wish!**_

_**Nothing 'M' rated. It will not be posted, sorry.**_

_**NO YAOI! No offense to anyone, but just...no. **_

**I will also note that I had some entries that were submitted as more as an idea rather than an actual chapter. This is a chance to show off YOUR writing; thus, it must be submitted in chapter-like format.  
**

**Good luck to everyone! :))) Be sure to check out my other work as well! _Sora and Riku Visit Elwood City _is my first attempt at a crossover oneshot, so let me know what you think of that! _Give Me Your Heart_ and _Know Your Kingdom Hearts Stars_ were both updated, and expect an update to _Destiny and Dawn _before the weekend ends! And as always, thanks for your continuous support. You've made this silly story what it is because of it :D**


	23. Chapter 23- Commentary: KH2 SecretEnding

**Look up ****_Fate of the Unknown_**** soundtrack**

"Lots of letters!" Terra said**.**

"Duh, I wrote them!" The Old Coot answered back.

"You don't even remember what you ate for breakfast!"

"For good reason! You're oatmeal is gross!"

"I must know what this keyblade is..." Terra said, "Well you did a pretty good stinkin' job of that!"

There was a TV in the middle of Terra's heart, and the two were sitting on bean bag chairs.

_(The screen from the TV is seen as the two watched)_

"Who is that ugly guy?!" Master Xehanort said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Terra exclaimed.

"Really now?! Why did you just reflect back into yourself?!"

"Because the animators wanted to. And it looks macho and cool!"

"Ah, here comes the useless pawn!"

"Don't you dare say that about Aqua!"

"X-Blade!" MX said about Ven as he walked onto the screen.

"He's a person too, ya know!"

"Walking...walking..."

"Wait...I've never seen those keyblade before...and why do we have capes?! I want capes!"

"More words..."

"Master of the Keyblade?! Meaning only Aqua...I would have been keyblade master too if is wasn't for YOU!"

"Birth by Sleep?! What the heck does that even mean?!"

"It means that as soon as we wake up, you're screwed."

_Master Xehanort was then seen walking in the scene. _

"There he is! There he is! Mr. Awesome himself!"

"EWWWW! EWWWWWW!"

"And two of me, even better! Ah no...it's only Vanitas..."

"Dumb and dumber..."

"HA! By not letting your friend go after me, you secured your doom!"

"I'm a good friend! And I would have taken care of you too, if you only played fair!"

"HIGHER! HIGHER!"

"Ouch. Lightning."

"Keyblade wave! You should give me an A+ for creativity!"

"Hmm...I'll give Vanitas a little bit of credit. He's a pretty good surfer!"

"So fast! I can hardly tell what's going on!"

"Can you say nursing...home..."

"Nursing home."

"...You. are. an. idiot."

"Rock falling!"

"More keyblades flying. AH! I'm falling!"

"Ahahaha! Bluebird has lost her helmet!"

"Why is that funny?"

"HAHAHA! A girl has saved you!"

"She's a keyblade master! She's not exactly helpless!"

"Closeup of Mr. Handsome!"

"More like Mr. Ugly!"

"Uh oh, your friend running towards his doom!"

"Ouch, I still feel that landing..." Terra said rubbing his bottom.

"Ooooh sword fight!"

"Doing it Pirates of the Caribbean style."

"What is that?"

"I have no idea..."

"Bahaha! I own!"

"That was a cheap move! I couldn't feel my arm for the rest of the day!

"Ah, the boy who couldn't be my keyblade. For very long anyways..."

"Poor Ven..."

"Watch him struggle!"

"Another keyblade wave sending me down. My aren't you the imaginative one..."

"Bluebird watching her friend's doom! Bahahaha!"

"Ventus has blue eyes? Why does almost everybody in this series have blue eyes?!"

"Bahaha! A Ventus popsicle!"

"Again. You don't play fair."

"And down he goes! Tumbling...tumbling..."

"Nice catch, Aqua!"

"Bahaha, he looks so helpless!"

"You're so compassionate..."

"Dark aura blob in my hand, show me Kingdom Hearts!"

"Really...what is that?!"

"...Dark Aura blob..."

"Uh huh..."

"Lightning!"

"Lotso keyblades random shot!"

"There's a random shot of your girlfriend and the helpless keyblade boy!"

"He has a name! And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Kingdom Hearts! Reveal yourself to me!"

"It's not going to here. Believe me."

"Why not?! We have everything else here..."

"I don't know what those symbols mean..."

"Uh oh, here comes Mr. Ugly!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"And there's his ugly face!"

"Uh HUH! Oh yeah! There's Mr. Awesome right there!"

"And he's angry!"

"Because of everything _you've _done!"

"Look at the darkness in those eyes! LOOK AT IT!"

"You're the one that tampered with my darkness!"

"Kingdom Hearts..."

"Ah, you can read!"

"There is is! With more weird symbols..."

"And a foot! And a tail..."

"It's the pathetic mouse king!"

"He's not pathetic! Though I've never actually met him...He kinda disappeared before I got to talk to him. Really fast..."

"Black screen, is it over?"

"Nah, more weird symbols!"

"Now is it over?"

"Considering nothing else is happening, I would say so..."

"THAT'S IT?! It didn't even show the best part!"

"Whatever."

"I mean when I took over your body, that was awesome."

"Yeah, look where that has gotten us..."

"I mean, you were so helpless to save them!"

This got Terra really angry. So he picked up the TV and threw it at MX. And he was knocked unconscious. Again.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of that event..." Terra said as he looked at the Old Coot's limp body on the ground.

* * *

**This was just a really random idea lol. I always wondered what would happen if they did an audio commentary on this. :)**

**Contest ends this weekend! It's not too late to enter! Do it, DO IT XD**


	24. Chapter 24- We're Hedgehogs!

**Sorry I waited so long to post this, I've had a lot on my mind lately and I'm now beginning a new job so I don't know how that will affect how often I update. Anywho, the three winners I picked were so close that it was hard to pick who should win what, so you should all consider yourselves winners.**

**Anyways, 3rd place goes to MoonLitSparklesofTwilight! Congrats :D**

Master Xehanort and Terra are sitting there, eating some bacon in toast, eerie silence dawning upon them. Sitting with them is none other then Rose and Krissa. Guess what? Since they both got sucked in, they can't get out now. Rose was the first to shatter the wall of silence, grinning. She jumped from her seat, throwing her bread and hitting the window.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger up in triumph. Krissa stands up, sighing and turning towards Rose. "An idea for...?"

Rose pouted, pointing at all of them. MX growls, standing up and flipping a table magically over Terra without hitting him. "I am Xehanort, you do not point at your master of Kingdom Hearts!" He hollered, pointing at them in discust. Terra stood up also, glaring at them.

"This better be good, I was in the middle of knitting!" The brunette yelled. Everyone seemed to stop their continuous bickering, raising an eyebrow at Terra.

It was very tense silence before...

"We love Sonic, the musics crazy, bring us back to the show that aired around the 80's!" Rose chanted, and soon enough, they all knocked out. Waking up, Krissa glanced around to see they were in some type of animated cartoon. Everyone else seemed to notice also, because before you know it, MX was laughing evilly.

"It seems I have a new body as some type of hedgehog!" And indeed they were. Krissa was a blonde hedgehog with a flute pendant on, as the spikes behind her hair stuck in wild directions. Rose was a complete black version of Krissa, only her shoes looked like it had jet packs under it, and her pattern had splotches of brown with a microphone pendant. Terra was all brown, with a few spikes going upward and a sitar pendant.

"Rose..." Both of the non-evil teens seethed, making Rose back up and chuckle nervously. "I... guess I did that spell wrong... didn't I?" She stated, before turning around to see a pink, green, and blue blur dash up to them. Slowing down, they were revealed to be the protagonist of the show, Sonic Underground, Sonia, Manic, and Sonic!

"Are you trying to cause trouble here!" Sonia exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at MX. "You will all bow down to me, and we will destroy you and take over the world!" MX snarkly replied back. Sonic turned to the rest of them.

"Use your pendants, and lets rock out!" He exclaimed, summoning their instruments. The three teens nodded, touching the pendant and getting their respective instruments. Soon, they started jamming out, singing a awesome song about Kingdom Hearts being light. After they were done and out of energy, MX was still standing there, laughing at their pity attempt.

"No one can take me down! I an the ultimate Xeh-" And with that, the tree he was apparently standing on gave out, and he hit his head and knocked out. It was an awkward silence for awhile. Terra then turned to everyone, pointing to the city.

"Want to race?" He questioned everyone. And with that request, they dashed off, leaving a moronic Xehanort there to wake up with no way out. Serves him right...


	25. Chapter 25- A Brawling Good Time Again

**2nd place goes to KHLegacy! Most of the Brawl characters made their debut before 1999, so I decided that it counted. Plus, major props for including Rufus! (from Kim Possible, currently traveling with Krissa in ****_Destiny and Dawn_****)**

"NO we're not playing Poker again," Terra said, "And before you ask, it's because you cheat." _(thinks for a minute)_ "Actually you cheat at everything in life."  
"What are you implying?" The Old Coot asked.  
"Hello cheating death by TAKING OVER MY BODY like some super powered creeper in a fiction story!"  
Krissa suddently comes out of nowhere. "Hi guys!"  
"Hi," the little pink naked mole rat, known as Rufus, stated. Terra and Xehanort turn to see Krissa and Rufus  
"NO not you again girl!" MX stated.  
_Krissa gives a dead pan glare. "_And why not?! This is all I have right now be back in a minute!"  
"you punched me then demolished me as some random green Dragon Dinosaur!"  
"It's Yoshi get it right," Terra muttered.

"So what you want a rematch?!" Krissa asked excitedly.  
"Sure why not?" Terra answered.  
Rufus nods in agreement and Picks Ike  
"I shall demolish you all as Jigglypuff!" MX exclaimed.  
"And yet you had zero wins..." Terra muttered  
"Silence!"  
_They fight the game on five live death match. Xehanort is quickly defeated somehow five times in a row at once_.  
"I didn't do that," Krissa said.  
"Neither did I," Terra responded. (They look at Rufus who blows a smoking Wii remote)

"Cursed Rat!" Master Xehanort exclaimed. (Throws the Wii remote but Rufus dodges and the Wii remote hits him in the head knocking him back) AHHHHHHH CURSSSESSSS (Bounces down stairs then is knocked out)


	26. Chapter 26- What's Up Doc!

**The winner is The One Who Remembers! Congrats :D**

"I spy with my little eye…something…black!" exclaimed Master Xehanort.  
"Haven't we done this waaaaaaaay back in chapter 1 before?" asked Terra.  
"Doesn't matter. What's the answer?" asked MX.  
"In case you've forgotten, its MY HEART! MY HEART *beep* IT" -courtesy of Terra. "Wait, we're getting censored now?"

Well, rules are rules. Better not risk getting a scolding from the author/authoress just because of swear words.  
"But.."  
ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY  
"Ah, fine.."  
"I spy with my little eye.." said MX. "Oh, your eyes are small alright." noted Terra. "SILENCE! I spy with my little eye.. Wait, what the *beep* is that?" said MX.  
What MX saw was a hole in the ground, somewhat like a bunnyhole. Then a grey bunny popped up.  
"Eh, what's up, doc?"  
"First Xeol, and now this bunny. How the hell do these people appear in my heart?!" shrieked Terra.  
*hopefuldreamer1991 waves in the distance*  
"Da name's Bugs. Bugs bunny." Bugs said.  
"I spy with my little eye.." said MX  
"We are NOT playing that game with a guest!" shouted Terra.  
Speaking of guests..  
"Hi guys!" said Krissa.  
Terra facepalmed.  
Awkward silence was present for a minute.  
"Anyway.. Wanna play russian roulette? I got a friend who has a gun." said Bugs with his horrible accent.  
The trio agreed.  
"Wait, since when did MX, Krissa and I became a trio?" asked Terra.  
Just now. Deal with it.  
"ok.." said Terra with the meme face to boot.  
"Fourth wall's broken" said Krissa.  
It was broken a long, long time ago. Wait, we're going offtopic again.  
"Hey Elmer! C'mere!" Bugs shouted down the hole.  
After a few seconds of which nothing happened, Bugs pulled out Elmar out from the hole.  
"..and I did this.. Wait what? A wabbit!" Elmer said before aiming at Bugs.  
Bugs ran and hid behind MX.  
"Oh no."  
*gunshot*  
A banner with the words SURPRISE on it hanged out from the gun.  
"Whew, that was close. I thought I was.." said MX.  
The reason MX stopped was courtesy of a boxing glove that was hidden in the pole of the flag of the gun.  
And MX was knocked out. Again.  
"Nice one." Krissa commented.  
"Thanks. Now to find me wabbit!" said Elmer.  
"If you're looking for Bugs, he jumped in that hole over there." Terra said while pointing to the hole that Bugs used.  
"Alright, I got you now, wabbit!" Elmar shouted while jumping into the hole.  
Terra clogged up the hole afterwards.  
"That was.. Random." Krissa said.  
"Agreed. Hey, wanna play RPS? Xeol says that you're good at it." Terra asked.  
"Sure!" said Krissa.  
And the two played RPS while MX laid unconscious for the day.


End file.
